vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ryu Hayabusa
|-|Dead or Alive= |-|Ninja Gaiden= Summary The protagonist of the Ninja Gaiden series and born into the Hayabusa Ninja Clans lead family, Ryu often takes the leadership role when is father Jo is away, Ryu Hayabusa is the eponymous example of a modern-day ninja. His black falcon outfit's sleek design is reminiscent to that of the modern special ops agent; still, his tabi boots, ninja headpiece, mask, scarf, and shin/forearm guards are representative of the ancient ninja warrior. In high contrast to his deadly appearance, beneath the cover lies a handsome man capable of gentle expressions even, while still in his early 20s, Ryu's personality is that of a wise, composed man far older than himself. With this level of maturity, Ryu is perfectly able to act gentle and caring towards his relatives and friends, and very cold and deadly towards his enemies without hatred. Ryu is also a playable character in the Dead or Alive series, and is a good friend and ally to Hayate, Ayane, and Kasumi and will always come to their aid. He is often considered the most powerful ninja in the world. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 8-C | At least 7-A, higher with combination attacks. Likely 6-B to 6-A | 5-B '''with True Dragon Sword and Dark Dragon Blade '''Name: Ryu Hayabusa, Super Ninja Origin: Ninja Gaiden/Dead or Alive Gender: Male Age: 25 Classification: Human (possibly part demon), Ninja Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Can use a 6th sense to sense new enemies, incoming attacks and directions for him to reach his goal. Has sharpened senses and thought process), Regeneration (Mid-Low; Healed slashes that critically harmed him by the Hayabusa Spirit. However, he cannot heal all his wounds and need to rest in order to happen), Teleportation (Can teleport short distances via Blink), Weapon Mastery (Is a master swordfighter and archer. Is amaster of virtually every type of weapon), Stealth Mastery, Martial Arts, Acrobatics, Surface Scaling (Can cling, climb on and run up walls), Magic (Is a master level in the art of ninja magic, also known as Ninpo), Projectile Reflection (When carefully timed, Ryu can deflect projectiles back at enemies with a sword slash), Invisibility (Can turn himself invisible in a smoke-filled area), Elemental Manipulation (Ryu learned to channel his inner body heat into a fireball projectile, he can gather the cold elements of the air creating big tornadoes of ice, summon huge fireballs or magnify his own bio-electricity and shoot outward towards surrounding targets), Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Telekinesis (Used to lift a platform), Summoning, Healing (Can summon several blue healing essence orbs in order to heal himself), Air Manipulation (Can summon tornadoes and swing his sword fast enough to produce vacuum wave cuts), Time Stop (Can use a hourglass that stops time around him. Lasts for 5 seconds), Duplication (Can summon a phantom double of himself, which will follow all of his movements and mimic his actions as a result), Illusion Creation (Via Art of Substitution), Ryu has also gained the ability to assume the powers, abilities, and form of anyone he sees, these are some of the arts of Ninpo that Ryu has mastered completely, Ryu is able to make himself immune to everything whilst casting Ninpo, Smoke Manipulation (Via Smoke Bomb), Transformation/Shapeshifting (Can transform into a tornado or a falcon, enabling him to travel anywhere around the world), Resurrection (Is able to tap into his guardian animal spirit "Hayabusa Spirit", that resurrects Ryu after he dies. Via Talisman of Rebirth), Statistics Amplification (Can increase his attack power and defence via Armlets), Resistance to Life-Force Absorption (Was still fine when the Sword of Chaos attacked him. The Sword of Chaos has been stated to suck up the life force), The Hayabusa Spirit grants Time Stop (Can stop the flow of time), Black Hole Creation (Is capable of creating small-scale black holes that quickly dissipate), jumping thousands of feet in the air, etc. Attack Potency: At least Large Building level (Beat the possessed Statue of Liberty and many other tremendous demons. Has canonically taken on tanks and helicopters with longbows, etc.) | At least Mountain level (When used on Yaiba, Inazuma Drop destroyed the underground of a mountain at an equal size), higher with combination attacks (Can use a mountain-busting ninpo with a partner). Likely Country level to Continent level (Defeated the Demon Statue in the NES game, which was considered a planetary threat. Capable of destroying an entire country and above using nuclear weaponry on. Also defeated the Tengu of Destruction, who dispersed a large number of clouds) | Planet level with True Dragon Sword and Dark Dragon Blade (With the True Dragon Sword, Ryu was able to kill off Vigoor and one of the Dark Dragons. Vigoor could casually cause an extensive series of solar eclipses and split the world in half, and the dark dragons who are on par with Vigoor consumed worlds in darkness. Tengu has feats on a comparable scale as well, Ryu also fears using the True Dragon Sword because he wishes not to destroy the Earth) Speed: Hypersonic (Can avoid/block bullets and missiles from mini-copters and jet crafts, devastating attacks from demons which can destroy armies with ease. Has escaped from a volcanic eruption. Can move short distances so quickly he leaves afterimages of himself), Massively Hypersonic reactions/combat speed (Was capable of dodging and reacting to Clancy's, Garuda's and Malth's lightning) Lifting Strength: Class M '(Overpowered The Goddess, who is this big) 'Striking Strength: At least Large Building Class (Deflected hits from a giant that cleaved skyscrapers apart), Planet Class with True Dragon Sword and Dark Dragon Blade Durability: At least Large Building level (Fought enormous building-sized demons. Can drop immense heights without injury or death) | At least Mountain level (Survived being at ground zero of an explosion that consumed most of Mt. Fuji. Can tank hits from something that can destroy multiple mountains in one shot), possibly Country level to Continent level (Can take hits from beings remotely comparable to Vigoor and Tengu) | Planet level with True Dragon Sword and Dark Dragon Blade Stamina: Superhuman (Is a skilled ninja and can fight against other highly skilled fighters. Can also run great distances without any sign of fatigue or tiredness) Range: Extended melee range with his sword, several hundred meters with projectiles and other weapons Standard Equipment: A variety of different weapons (Shurikens (Windmill and Incendiary variants), Dragon's Claw, Dark Dragon Blade, Tiger's Fang, Kitetsu, Nunchaku, Tonfas, Vigoorian Flails, Blade of the Archfiend, Jinran-Maru, Bokken, Warhammer, Lunar Staff, Dabilahro, Plasma Saber, Kitetsu, Eclipse Scythe, Kusari-Gama, Enma's Fang, Kusari-Gama, Falcon's Talons, Bow, Spear Gun (Gatling variant), Howling Cannon, Grappling Hook, Smoke Bomb), his most powerful weapon being the True Dragon Sword, etc. Intelligence: Above Average (Is a skilled combatant, very knowledgeable in the field of weapons and a master of Ninpo magic) Weaknesses: Needs spirit points for some of his weapons, cannot spam his ninpo, healing takes time for him Feats: Respect threads Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Transformation:' Ryu can transform into a falcon. *'Wind Run Technique:' Able to blindly sense where his enemies are, Ryu will quickly home in on the nearest enemy, even if out of his line of sight. *'Wind Path:' Ryu uses his opponent's head as a footstool to jump off of. He also shows an adapted version of this move during the DOA tournaments, jumping off his opponent's head with such force that it sends his opponent face planting head first into the ground. *'Guillotine Throw:' Ryu jumps over his opponent, grabbing them by the head against his shoulder and then does a centrifugal flip, throwing his opponent a long-distance or slamming hard into a wall. It can also be initiated through the use of his Wind Run Technique. *'Thunderclap Kick:' Ryu jumps kicks forward two times while dashing, knocking his opponent over. *'Double Jump:' After his first jump, Ryu can jump again without a need for physical structures to push off of. *'Flying Bird Flip:' While running up a wall, Ryu does a backflip jumping up further, he uses this technique to scale walls by jumping in between two walls until he reaches the top. During the Dead Or Alive tournament, he adapted this move by jumping on top of his opponent and locking his feet on the head and then backflipping his opponent. This variation is similar to the Guillotine Throw, but instead of tossing his opponent, Ryu slams them into the ground while standing above them with his arms crossed. *'Water Running:' Ryu's ability to run and fight on the surface of deep bodies of water, similar to a Basilisk Lizard. *'Shadowless Footsteps:' Better known as wall-running, it is a basic ninja technique. *'The Invisible Path:' Wall running and then jumping from one wall to the other while still wall running. *'Unrivaled Soaring:' Similar to the Invisible Path Technique, except Ryu wall runs around a room from corner to corner scaling a tall building's interior. *'Reverse Wind Technique:' A dodging maneuver, it originally started as a roll, but evolved into a ninja dash technique. It is now a ninja slide that Ryu can use offensively to initiate an attack, capable of stunning weaker enemies. *'Furious Wind Technique:' Similar to the Reverse Wind Technique, while blocking an attack that is landing, Ryu can quickly dodge the attack. This technique is used by Ryu when his guard is broken to avoid any further attacks. *'Counter Attack/Sabaki:' While blocking an attack, Ryu quickly launches a counterattack, attacking when his enemy is still recoiling from the strike. *'Intercept:' A unique technique where Ryu intercepts an attack just as it is about to land, resulting in a slight blue flash and preventing him from receiving any damage. This technique is even able to cancel damage from fireballs, flying pillars, and rockets. It is also able to charge an instant Ultimate Technique if there is enough essence floating around to fuel it, making it the final counterattack. *'Projectile Deflection:' Carefully timing a slash, Ryu can deflect projectiles such as arrows and fireballs back at his enemies. *'Violent Wind:' While running, Ryu quickly does a ninja dash and slashes his enemy at blinding speed. Ryu does a similar move during the Dead Or Alive tournament, using his arm instead of a sword to cut his opponent as he dashes through them, he also does a double dash as a tag team move if his partner is Kasumi. *'Violent Gale:' Multiples of the Violent Wind Technique, Ryu slashes over and over with blinding speed. *'Flying Swallow:' A swift lighting attack that can cut many enemies in an instant *'Flock of Flying Swallows:' Multiples of the Flying Swallows Technique, Ryu attacks with lightning-fast aerial slashes. The True Dragon Gleam Ultimate Technique features an advanced version of this technique where Ryu launches his enemy into the air and relentlessly flies at his enemy, slashing over and over. *'Raptor:' A variation of the Flying Swallow. During a Falcon Dive or Flying Swallow, Ryu will grab the enemy by the head for support, land behind them, and stab them with his sword. *'Izuna Drop:' A signature move of the Hayabusa clan, Ryu does this technique by launching his opponent into the air and then doing a spinning pile driver and slamming his enemy headfirst into the ground, creating a shockwave that damages any enemies nearby. Depending on the force Ryu uses, his enemy's head may explode upon impact. Ryu has mastered this technique so well that he has adapted it to any weapon he happens to be using, creating many variations of the Izuna Drop, such as the River Styx Drop with the Eclipse Scythe and the Underworld Drop with the dual-wielded Blade of the Archfiend and True Dragon Sword. When performing this move without using weapons, Ryu launches the opponent to the air and teleport next to them to perform the Drop. *'Underworld Drop:' A technique used by Genshin, Ryu learned it after acquiring Genshin's Blade of the Archfiend in Ninja Gaiden II and Ninja Gaiden 3. They both do this technique by stabbing their enemy in mid-air and then doing a vertical spinning similar to the technique Blade of Niritti. After slamming the enemy down onto the floor, they hop away while removing the Blade. *'Obliteration Technique:' A finishing move, Ryu finishes off a wounded enemy with a brutal, but quick, fatality. Though this is mainly used on disabled or dismembered enemies to put them out of their misery, Ryu is also seen easily slicing enemies at full health in half with one strike, such as Werewolves. *'Essence Technique:' A devastating attack, Ryu charges up and releases a fury of powerful attacks. The charge time can be reduced by absorbing essence into the Technique. In modern Ninja Gaiden and its remakes, the technique animation is the same as the slightly held strong attack but more damage. *'Ultimate Technique:' An advanced form of the Essence Technique, it is more lengthy and deadlier, but requires more time or essence to charge. Depending on the weapon, various types of technique would result. During his battle against Jaquio's forces, the ultimate technique for the Dragon Sword was the Spinning Windmill Slash, which, if timed correctly, would kill a boss character at full health in one hit. In Razor's Edge, Ryu can charge the ultimate technique up to 3 times as opposed to the usual two charges in the previous games. Additionally, when in Bloody Rage, Ryu can instantly perform a more powerful Ultimate Technique. *'Steel on Bone:' A technique where Ryu slices his enemy all the way through, slicing the enemy into two pieces, leaving them open for an Obliteration Technique. *'Four Rings:' A technique where Ryu spins and throws shurikens, stopping any enemies around him. His accuracy is such that he can strike every target he aims for, even while doing this technique. *'Falcon's Eye:' A "godly" technique that has the user concentrate hard enough to stop the very flow of time before loosing an arrow, though it can be applied in other ways. Even master Ninjas are not capable of using this technique without feeling drained. Ryu, however, only experiences slight fatigue and a significant drain in his Ki reserves. *'Eight Heavenly Dragons:' When in possession of the Eclipse Scythe, Ryu charges up quickly and begins a combo consisting of over 30 hits. *'Uncontrollable Bloom:' With his Tonfa weapon Ryu starts a combo attack. If successful, it strikes 40 times instantly. *'Art of the Fire Wheels:' Ryu focuses his mind on spiritual waveforms around himself and focuses his ki energy into the waveforms, creating fire wheels that encircle him. This is mostly a defensive ninpo used as a shield in the heat of battle but also has a vital function: entrapping large enemies in the fire wheels, resulting in constant damage to them. *'Art of Flying Fire Wheels:' A variation of the fire wheel art, except Ryu, mentally focuses the circling flames in an upwards direction once they form. *'Art of the Flame Phoenix:' This ninpo art allows Ryu to convert his ki to summon the sacred spirits of phoenixes who protect him with their holy flames. It is similar to the Art of the Fire Wheels, except it lasts longer. However, the length of time this ninpo is active for diminishes as the phoenix spirits take damage. *'Art of the Inferno:' Focusing his mind, Ryu creates flames that envelop him and then uses his telekinetic ability to control these flames. Throughout his journeys, Ryu has varied this ninpo, mastering it into a deadlier form each time. Originally it was an enveloping flame Ryu focused into a fireball and blasted it into his opponent. Later on, it evolved into a giant ball of fire that would move where ever Ryu willed it, and hot enough burn through steel-like substances. Finally, Ryu perfected the art, matching the flames of a dragon's breath. In this variation, Ryu would form multiple dragon flames like fireballs over his head, and send them slamming down on any enemy unlucky enough to get caught in the blast. *'Art of the True Inferno: '''A stronger, more efficient version of the Art of the Inferno. *'Art of the Ice Storm:' By manipulating the atmospheric conditions around him, a vertical whirlwind of ice emerges encircling Ryu. Any enemy caught in this Ice Storm will be frozen in place as ice shards repeatedly pierce into them. Later, Ryu improves his skill with this art to the point that he can launch ice shards in whichever direction his mind wills it to. Out of battle, it can be used to put out fire barriers. *'Art of the Hurricane:' Concentrating on manipulating the air in front of him in a spinning motion Ryu creates a twister, which leaves a path of devastation for enemies caught in the tornado as Ryu guides its movements with his mind. Outside of battles, it is used to turn ancient wind turbines found in ruins. *'Art of the Wind Blades:' 1-3 sharp waves of vacuum are created and amplified as Ryu moves his arms at lightning-fast speeds, they then radiate outwards in the directions Ryu swings his arms, slicing everything in their path. Crowds of enemies caught directly in the way of these vacuum blades are cut to pieces, while those on the outer edge only lose a limb or two. *'Art of Vacuum Wave:' This is a variation of the Wind Blades Ninpo, which instead sends vacuum blades simultaneously in an upwards and downwards direction, even though solid objects to strike at out of reach enemies. *'Art of the Inazuma:' Amplifying the bioelectric currents in his body, Ryu can quickly charge up electricity in his body, which is then instantly blasted outwards as lightning striking all enemies in the vicinity. Outside of battle, this is used to destroy large boulders. Ryu gains the ninpo scroll for this ability after defeating the gigantic Inazuma worm. *'Art of Divine Life:' By concentrating and focusing ki into healing energy with his mind, Ryu can turn ki energy into blue essence, fully restoring his spiritual health. *'Art of the Piercing Void:' The most destructive ninpo in Ryu's arsenal. Ryu first focuses his telekinetic energy created by centripetal vibrations in his lower dantian or ki focal point, then forms the power using gravitational waves propagated from his conscious spirit, resulting in a rotating black hole trapped inside a semi-permeable spiritual force field that keeps it stable. Because of the semi-permeable nature of the force field around the black hole, time-space fluctuations occur around the black hole as Ryu sends it flying off, it's gravitational pull is great enough to rip the environment around it apart and pull debris encircling into the black hole as it speeds away. Enemies caught in its path are instantly destroyed, even piercing through multiple enemies before dissipating. Most boss enemies can survive the black hole, but suffer massive damage, leaving them vulnerable to a finishing blow. *'Flying Earth Platforms:' Through special Ninpo chants and concentration Ryu was able to summon flying platforms from the earth that moved to the will of his mind, giving him a chance against the Vigoor Emperor's size advantage during the battle. Ryu's control over the earth platforms was significant enough to have a second back up flying platform catch him if he were to be knocked off his current platform. This is likely possible through the combination of telekinesis and gravitational distortions similar to the Art of the Piercing Void. *'Ultimate Ninpo:' A powerful Ninpo spell used by most of the playable cast of Ninja Gaiden in which the casters stand back to back, recite an incantation and summon a portal from which a massive Dragon of pure Ki comes from and crashes down, creating an explosion with power comparable to a Nuclear Explosion, it affects everything around the casters, while the casters themselves are unharmed. *'Blade of the Dragon's Scales:' When in possession of the True Dragon Sword, Ryu charges huge winds and brings forth a fire aura he then follows on to issue out fire tornado oriented combo attacks. *'Annihilating Dancing Phoenix:' Using his Vigoorian Flail, Ryu performs a 70 hit combo (in an impressive way). *'True Dragon Gleam:' This attack uses the True Dragon Sword. Ryu begins to slice his opponent; he then sends them into the air and hits them with multiple combos. *'Hayabusa Spirit:' This is the guardian animal spirit that helps resurrect Ryu after he dies from being sliced in half by the Dark Dragon Blade. Its ethereal spirit form is seen merged within Ryu. Its corporeal physical form can be seen after Ryu disappears into the night. Ryu sometimes drops a few of peregrine falcon feathers in his wake. Using this, Ryu can tap into and unlock the limitless potential to do nearly anything he sets his mind to. The Hayabusa Spirit grants Ryu the power to do feats such as Stopping the flow of time, Creating Black Holes from nothing, and even jumping thousands of feet in the air, and much more. '''Key:' Base | With Nin-Po | True Dragon Sword/Dark Dragon Blade Note: Not to be confused with the similarly - named character from Street Fighter. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Ninja Gaiden Category:Dead or Alive Category:Humans Category:Chi Users Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Magic Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Ninjas Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Time Users Category:Summoners Category:Teleportation Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Element Users Category:Sword Users Category:Bow Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Nunchaku Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Mascots Category:Playable Characters Category:Transformation Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Time Stop Users Category:Healers Category:Air Users Category:Acrobats Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Gun Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Claw Users Category:Blade Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Flail Users Category:Tonfa Users Category:Staff Users Category:Scythe Users Category:Adults Category:Stealth Masters Category:Invisibility Users Category:Surface Scalers Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Dual Wielders Category:Illusionists Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Koei Tecmo Category:Weapon Users